kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Power
, The "Energy Crystal" in Kingdom Hearts was mistranslated in the English release as a "Power Crystal". also translated as "Pulsing" in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, is a material type available in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, and their respective remakes. Power materials contain the essence of strength, and are colored blue. Design Power materials are represented by deep blue jewels with an Elemental material structure. The name "power" clearly references the "essence of strength" the material contains. Drops ''Kingdom Hearts *'Power Shard': Bouncywild (12%/24%),The Bouncywild and Powerwild drop Power Shards twice as much as normal if they slip on a banana peel. Powerwild (8%/16%), White Mushroom (100%),The White Mushroom drops a Power Shard if a Stop spell is the last of three different spells cast on it. Bambi (40%/60%)At Halloween Town, Bambi drops a Power Shard 40% of the time the second time his gauge is filled, and 60% of the time the third time his gauge is filled. *'Power Gem': Air Pirate (4%), Battleship (8%/16%),The Battleship drops a Power Gem twice as much as normal if its mast is broken. Pirate (4%), White Mushroom (10%/40%),The White Mushroom drops a Power Gem 10% of the time if a Stop spell is the last of three different spells cast on it, and 40% of the time if all three are a Stop spell. Bambi (30%)At Halloween Town, Bambi drops a Power Gem 30% of the time the third time his gauge is filled. *'Power Crystal': Wyvern (2%) ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix introduced the Power Stone, dropped only by the Sniperwild. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'Power Shard':The Power Shard can be purchased for 100 munny once 30 have been deposited. Creeper Plant (8%), Large Body (12%) *'Power Stone':The Power Stone can be purchased for 200 munny once 25 have been deposited. Luna Bandit (8%), Silver Rock (6%) *'Power Gem':The Power Gem can be purchased for 400 munny once 20 have been deposited. Aerial Knocker (8%), Shaman (10%) *'Power Crystal': Morning Star (12%) ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *'Pulsing Crystal': Bruiser (25%)-(40%), Buckle Bruiser (50%)-(90%), Tank Toppler (50%)-(60%), Wild Bruiser (90%). Treasures ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix *'Power Crystal': Chest at the Cavern of Remembrance: Depths. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep *'Terra': chest at the Summit, chest at the Waterside, chest at the Palace Courtyard, chest at the Mysterious Tower, chest at the Outer Gardens, chest at the Turo Prison Block, chest at the Ship Corridor, collect 20 points in Terra's Sticker Album *'Ventus': chest at the Mousehole, chest at the Outer Gardens, chest at the Ship Corridor *'Aqua': chest at the Gates, chest at the Gizmo Gallery Synthesized items Kingdom Hearts Power materials are used to synthesize the following items: *Energy Bangle (2 Power Shard) *Power Chain (2 Power Shard) *Angel Bangle (3 Power Shard) *Golem Chain (3 Power Shard, 1 Power Gem) *Gaia Bangle (5 Power Shard, 3 Power Gem) *Heartguard (3 Power Shard) *Power Up (5 Power Shard, 3 Power Gem) *Ultima Weapon (5 Power Gem) ''Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Power materials are used to synthesize the following items: *Mega-Potion (1 Power Shard) *Power Chain (2 Power Shard) *EXP Earring (1 Power Stone) *Titan Chain (5 Power Shard, 3 Power Gem, 1 Power Stone) *Three Stars (5 Power Gem) *Power Boost (5 Power Shard, 3 Power Gem) *Fantasista (3 Power Stone) ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Power materials are used to synthesize the following items: *Elixir (1 Power Stone) *Megalixir (1 Power Stone) *Mega-Potion (1 Power Shard) *Mega-Ether (1 Power Shard) *AP Boost (3 Power Crystal) *Magic Boost (3 Power Crystal) *Power Band (1 Power Stone) *Buster Band (1 Power Stone) *Garnet Ring (1 Power Stone, 1 Power Shard) *Diamond Ring (1 Power Stone, 1 Power Shard) *Mythril Ring (1 Power Stone) *Orichalcum Ring (1 Power Stone) *Mage Earring (1 Power Gem) *Slayer Earring (1 Power Gem) ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Pulsing materials are used to add the following abilities: *Combo F Boost *Finish Boost *Second Chance *Leaf Bracer Gallery Image:Power Shard.png|A Power Shard Image:Power Stone.png|A Power Stone Image:Power Gem.png|A Power Gem Notes and References fr:Force de:Achat Category:Synthesis Items Category:Command Meld